


I Don't Own A Motorbike... Wait.

by SaberAltered



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: 1st person, Best friend shenanigans, CASS TO THE RESCUE, Gen, Motorbike rides gone wrong, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberAltered/pseuds/SaberAltered
Summary: The courier takes her dear friend out for a ride on a motorbike she found.It doesn't work out.





	I Don't Own A Motorbike... Wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I've made it to Day 5! Today's theme is 'Friends' so I wrote this piece about Nina and her friend before the Platinum Chip delivery. Also, Cass makes a cameo!
> 
> The title is from a line in "Dead Girl Walking" from Heathers the musical.
> 
> Fallout: New Vegas is the property of Bethesda and Obsidian and I only own Nina, Colleen, and her dad.
> 
> Constructional criticism is always welcomed!

This is the story of how I almost died. But don't worry, it's a fun story. Y'know, like those wacky adventure-with-your-best-friend stories? This is one of them.

Sometime back in the summer of last year, I was on my shift at my dad's shop when my friend Nina dragged in one of those old world contraptions. I got up to help her wheel it in, already intrigued to figure out this machine and what made it work.

"Where'd you find it?" I asked her as I gave it the preliminary look.

"Found it on the side of the road on my last delivery."

"Uh-huh."

Knowing Nina, she'd probably stolen it from someone after tossing a frag grenade at them. It was just how Nina did things.

It didn't take long for me to fix the bike- it must have been made after the war, with an old world model as a reference.

By that evening, Nina and I were fastening on our helmets. The bike was propped up and ready to be started.

"I'll drive." Nina offered, already in the front. With a small sigh, I took my spot behind her.

It takes her a moment and my advice to start up the bike. She let out a triumphant laugh when the engine roared to life.

"Colleen, you're a fucking genius!"

I responded with a thumbs up.

Nina took that as a signal to take off. We drove out of Primm, and rode in the direction of Nipton.

Those few minutes on that motorbike were the coolest minutes of my life. The wind was in my hair, and we were going so fast that all the Mojave blurred together. It almost felt like flying, and I was grinning like a fool the entire time.

But sadly, all good things must come to an end. This good thing ended with Nina hitting a rock or something (I don't remember what happened specifically), causing us to go flying off the bike. We were okay at first, but the accident caught the attention of some giant ants nearby. They ambushed us as we were getting the bike back up.

Nina and I managed to shoot a few of them down, but quickly got overwhelmed. We were almost surrounded when suddenly there were more gunshots. A few more ants fell. We resumed shooting. Between us and the helpful stranger, we managed to pick off the rest of the ants.

When all was said and done, I waved at the stranger, who was a redheaded caravaner.

"Thanks lady!" I called out to her.

She waved back before heading on her way, and before long we went ours.

I don't know how late it was when we got back to the shop, but dad was livid. Gave us the whole spiel about how we could have died out there, how he would have had no idea where to find us, how the Legion could have stolen us away, you get the idea. He ended his lecture by grounding us for two weeks, but putting all the lectures and grounding aside, we learned our lesson that day.

And that bike ride was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
